1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of double paned windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, especially in the field of mobile home windows, double pane windows have been provided which contain a normal air atmosphere. The moisture between the panes of these windows is capable of freezing and condensing, thereby obstructing vision through the window. Obviously such frost or condensation is inaccessible for removal in order to provide clear vision through the window.
There is a need for an effective yet inexpensive method for producing double paned windows having an enclosed atmosphere incapable of obstructing vision over a desired temperature range.